Location sensing devices include odometers, Global Positioning Systems (GPS), and vision-based triangulation systems, for example. Many location sensing devices are subject to errors (e.g., measurement error) in providing an accurate location estimate over time and different geographic positions. The error in the location estimate may vary with the type of location sensing device. Odometers are subject to material errors from slipping or sliding over a surface terrain. For example, wheel or tire slippage may cause the odometer to estimate an erroneous location for a corresponding vehicle. A Global Positioning System (GPS) may suffer from errors or lack of availability because one or more satellite transmissions are attenuated or reflected by buildings, trees, hills, terrain or other obstructions. Vision based triangulation systems may experience error over certain angular ranges and distance ranges because of the relative position of cameras and landmarks. Thus, there is a need to improve the accuracy and the availability of location sensing devices for a vehicle to facilitate accurate navigation of the vehicle within a work area.